The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having through-electrodes and methods for fabricating the same.
Through-electrodes penetrate a substrate of a semiconductor device to electrically connect the semiconductor device to another semiconductor device or a printed circuit board. The through-electrodes may be used for three-dimensional mounting techniques. The through-electrodes may realize faster transmission speed than conventional solder balls or solder bumps. Electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices may be deteriorated by expansion of through-electrodes or thermal stress. Thus, new structures or new manufacturing methods of through-electrodes are required in order to improve electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices.